Smash Bros Stealing
by Shadow Freak
Summary: Tabuu corrupts everything so that People have evil ideas.Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1:The Evil Plan

Smash Bros. Stealing

Chapter1

One day, in the Smash Bros. world(subspace),Tabuu decided to give up, he was still emitting Off Waves. "I shall emit negative Off Waves. Sonic may have broken off one of my wings, but I am doing fine. When all of my waves hit them, I shall break every single Smash Ball, I will bring in so much power from them, that I will be the most powerful thing in Subspace!" Tabuu was planning this all out. Then, while he was planning this all out, Pit and Lucario met. "Lucario, Tabuu has been awfully quiet lately. We need to protect ourselves before he attacks." Pit told Lucario. They were at Battlefield discussing the matter of that problem. "Very well, I never did like the idea of attacking. Besides, Master Hand teaming up with Tabuu, it's complete. Now I bet they will force Crazy Hand to join them." Lucario told Pit.He took out a map to show Pit. It shows everywhere the Off Waves hit. "Negative Off Waves must hit in the same areas. We just need to stay here, and if Tabuu is sending out those , we will not be effected."Tabuu finished his plan "Let's do it." "ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!!" went the Off Waves repeatedly. The whole world except for Battlefield was getting more Negative energy by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2: sonic goes nuts

Chapter 2

As the Off Waves hit, Sonic was dealing with… you guessed it, Eggman. Eggman noticed a look in Sonic's eyes that was getting worse and worse. Sonic then thought "I'll deal with him later, but now it's time for Fox to blow up… maybe even literally." Sonic then ran off. "Where are you going Sonic?" Eggman surprisingly called out. "I got a date with a certain fox." answered Sonic. " He's dating Tails?"Eggman thought. "It's not Tails, so if you were thinking that, then don't. Also, it's not a real date." said Sonic. " Did he read my mind? Was it just a guess? I shouldn't mind it… or should I?" Eggman muttered. Sonic was running not as fast as he could, but fast. "I should rest a day because what I need is very far away. It's in Fox's world which is a long, long ,long way from us." Sonic said as he went home.

P.s. I didn't call this Smash Bros. Stealing for nothing. There will be Sonic stealing something that is Fox's. It's strong, so if you can figure it out tell me.R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Fox Blows Up

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic did his rest and then dashed off. A couple of hours later, he appeared in front of Fox. "You can't stop me from taking your last Smart Bomb! You are just a little Slowking." Sonic taunted. Fox got really ticked off. " WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A RAT?!" Fox shouted. Sonic was too far for his eardrums to blow up. "Uh-Oh!" Sonic should have known what was coming to him. BAM! BAM! BAM! "Whoa!" Sonic barely dodged the blasts that Fox shot. He got to the weapon vault. The last Smart Bomb was stolen by Sonic before Fox could even get within 100 yards of the weapon vault. Sonic ran as fast as he could.(I don't blame him, Fox was like a burning atomic bomb!) He finally stopped at Final Destination. "Whew! Fox'll be here any second." Sonic was right. "Give it back right NOW!" Fox demanded. "You just got to rrrreeeelllllaaaaxxxx." Fox just ignored him. Sonic was smelling fire. "Fire Fox!!" Sonic threw the bomb before Fox could even hit him. KKKKAAAAABBBBBOOOOMMMMM!! "OH MY (Bad thing) GOD!!" Fox was determined to get total revenge! Fox looked at Sonic. If looks could kill, Sonic would be unconscious, and would not wake up… EVER. "This was something you will REGRET!! I am going to get the whole Star Fox team and maybe even Andross. Then you will die!" Fox said. Sonic acted quick " BYE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE GIFT I LEFT YOU!" Sonic shouted as he left.

P.s. The next chapter won't be a battle, it will actually be silly. Mario and Luigi will be involved.


	4. Chapter 4: Musroom Melee

Chapter 4

In the castle of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were talking about who would go to activate their evil plans. "I think I should go along with Peach. Does that sound good, Luigi? Luigi!" Mario yelled at Luigi. He wasn't listening, instead Luigi went and played Luigi's Mansion. "What are you doing?" asked Mario. "I just beat the baby Boo!" answered Luigi. "What do you think about Peach and I going to do our plans?" asked Mario. "Will you take this for an answer?" Luigi just punched Mario in the nose. This did what happens to all of us, it gave Mario a bloody nose. "Mario!" Peach exclaimed. Peach paid Luigi back with her frying pan. WHACK! This soon turned into a 2 on 1 battle. Luigi came charging at Mario with his dash attack . Mario dodged, and then countered with a Fireball frenzy. (This is not a real move. It just means that Mario sent a whole bunch of Fireballs at Luigi.) Peach then came in and started slapping Luigi. "Green Missile!" Luigi shouted, and then shot himself like a human projectile. Mario and Peach both dodged, and Luigi just fell on the ground. Ow! Nice going, guys." A Smash Ball appeared, and Peach just kept Luigi distracted while Mario grabbed the Smash Ball. "MARIO… FINALE!" Mario commanded. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Luigi somehow got Peach trapped in the Negative Zone after Mario shot the fist blazing flame. Luigi didn't have a Smash Ball when Mario attacked, so Luigi was stunned and could not dodge the Mario Finale. Luigi lost the Battle and had to stay at Mushroom Kingdom. "(Bad thing), I lost the battle." Luigi muttered. This caused Toadsworth to start smacking Luigi with his cane. "OW! OW! OW! THAT THING IS HARD YOU(Bad thing)! Luigi shouted. Toadsworth kept on smacking Luigi. "I'm just going to tidy up my place now, and then go to bed." Luigi ran for his life to Luigi's Mansion.

P.s Iknow that I lied about there being abattle in this chapter. Next chaper will be great! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf's Catch of the Day

Chapter 5

Wolf was already evil, so the Off Waves made him even more evil. "I think that I will watch over R.O.B. I've never realized how I could make my own copies." Wolf said. Wolf got his ship, the Wolfen ready to launch. VVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!! The Wolfen started towards the Aisle of the Ancients. "R.O.B, prepare to get captured, and studied."Wolf whispered. Earlier, before he went flying, he saw a big explosion come from Star Fox Towers. That explosion was what Sonic left for Fox's "gift". It was a Voltorb. Now, Wolf was going to help whoever was the one that blew up the big building. He will help them, until he finds out that it's Sonic, but he was going to find the one who was evil enough to do his job. He would get a R.O.B to create his own. He got a box ready to capture a R.O.B. SWOOP! "Got one. Ha!HA!HA!HA!" Wolf evilly laughed. BEEEP! BEEEP!

P.S. I know it was short, and maybe it was boring. I wrote this chapter on the same day as #4.R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Wattage Wolf

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the last chapter, Wolf captured R.O.B to make copies of his own. We are returning to Wolf, now. "Hehehe. Now I have you, and I can make copies of you to send to whoever blew up Star Fox Towers." Wolf said. (We all know that Sonic left a Voltorb at Fox's place, right?) "BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!" went R.O.B. " Don't bother trying to call for help. You are in a soundproof glass building. Nobody can hear you, so be quiet!" Wolf scolded. R.O.B escaped a couple of minutes after the scolding. "Come back here, and I'll give you an oil change. It's too bad that Lehman Brothers closed down. I got all of my oil there." Wolf said. R.O.B went and raced all the way to the Mario Bros. Stage. Wolf, of course did what he had to. He followed R.O.B to the stage. "Whoo." Wolf panted. I never thought that on robot could run so far." Wolf said. "BEEP!" R.O.B angrily beeped. "Shut your vocal transmitter, you hunk o' metal!" Wolf yelled. R.O.B responded with a Super Robo Beam. "(Bad thing), I left my Reflector on my desk." BOOM! "Oh goody, a Shellcreeper." Wolf evilly smirked. "Total Turtle Throw!" Wolf shouted. R.O.B used Arm Rotor. Bopbopbopbop! A Smash Ball appeared, and R.O.B grabbed it. "BEEP! BOOP! BLOP!" R.O.B used Diffusion Beam. Ka-Choo! Wolf could not keep up with all of this, but he did use the Side Special Move. Zoom! Zoom! Zoom! R.O.B escaped and finished the battle with Gyro. DINGDINGDINGDING! BAM! "OOOFFF!" "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" R.O.B lastly said before he left. "NNNNOOOOOOO!! I lost my test subject!" Then Wolf got another idea. "I got notes! Yeah! My plan didn't fail after all!" He made his Robo copies. Then found the one who blew up Star Fox Towers by going door-to-door, and asking the same question. "Did you blow up Star Fox Towers?" Wolf asked everyone. He finally found the one, the only, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Did you blow up Star Fox Towers?" asked Wolf. "Yeah." answered Sonic. "Okay here you go, it's a robot that will be at your service wherever, whenever." "Yes!" exclaimed Sonic. Wolf's plan wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Pikman Poaching

Chapter 7

In Chapter 4, Mario, Peach, and Luigi had a 2-on-1 battle. Luigi lost the battle, so he had to stay back and watch Mushroom Kingdom. Now, it was time for Mario to execute his plan. Mario hit Distant Planet when it was time. Capt. Olimar was not aware that Mario was going to strike. Capt. Olimar was trying to fix his ship when Mario came along and swiftly stole one of Olimar's Pikman. "Yeah! Now is the time to return to Mushroom a Kingdom." Mario said. Olimar was shocked at what Mario had done. "Mario! You… you… you… you stole my Pikman?! I thought that you were a good guy!" Olimar shockingly said. "Pikman call!" Olimar ordered. Oh No! The Pikman that Mario had stole tried to escape, but Mario had him in a tight grasp. Mario couldn't go to Mushroom Kingdom, so he went to Shadow Moses Island. "You better get ready for a good battle, Mario." They got ready for a battle, and this was going to be a tough one.

P.S. The next chapter will be a battle, so get ready!


	8. Chapter 8:Mario VS Olimar

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In chapter 7, Mario had just stolen one of Capt. Olimar's Pikman. He tried to use Pikman Call to get it back, but it failed. We are joining Mario and Olimar at Shadow Moses Island. "Get ready to regret what you did." Olimar said. Mario just sent a fireball at him. The spotlight appeared, and Capt. Olimar could have been caught. "WHOA!" Olimar shouted. He jumped towards Mario without noticing. "Super Jump Punch!" Mario exclaimed. "(Bad thing) you! You are a (Bad thing)!" Olimar swore. Have you noticed that the person who steals the target's possession hitchhikes it? Well, Mario did not do that. "Here we go!" Mario shouted. He took out the F.L.U.D.D, and said "Bathtime for the (Bad thing)." FFFFLLLLLUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH!! Capt. Olimar was in big trouble. Somehow, Mario shot the F.L.U.D.D with EXTREME POWER! Now, Olimar was about to give up, but a Smash Ball appeared, and grabbed it. "End of Day!" Olimar commanded. His ship came up, and blasted off. "What the (Bad thing) is that?" Mario said. A whole bunch of creatures came out of nowhere, and started attacking Mario. Then the ship crash landed, and Mario almost got K.Oed, but he dodged the explosion. Mario then used the Mario Tornado, and then ran for his life. Mario hit the Post Office before he went home. The letter that he wrote to Luigi said this: _Dear Luigi, I just caught a big, fat, Pikman. Tell Daisy the good news. Also, my F.L.U.D.D has just upgraded itself, and now it is EXTREMELY powerful. I can't wait to see you again! Your Brother, Mario._

P.S. The next chapter involves Tabuu. Find out what happens when he gets tired during his plan.R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Tabuu and Tabitha

Chapter 9

Now we are going to relax, and take a break from all of the intense action. We are now meeting up with Tabuu. He has something that will change Smash Bros. forever. He has… a girlfriend. Dahhh… dahhh… dahhhhhhh! "Wow, all of this evil scheming is tiring me out." Tabuu said. He was exhausted from emitting the Off Waves. Tabuu walked, or floated over to his fridge. He opened it up, and then yelled "Honey! My Diet Coke Lime is all gone!" Then there was a voice, that sounded like a girl. "I didn't drink it all. You must have had the last can without noticing it." it answered. "I did not drink it all! Why do you think that?" Tabuu asked. There was a long silence. "Tabitha… are you there?" Tabuu shouted. Tabuu jumped when Tabitha scared him. "You… you… you horribly frightened me, you (Bad thing)!" Tabuu rudely said. "Go get me some Diet Coke Lime… now!" Tabuu ordered. "Fine." Tabitha sighed. She went to the nearest Stop & Shop to get Taboo's soda. While she was in the store, she saw an advertisement. It wasn't usually there, but it was for a soda, so she got it. Meanwhile, back at home,Tabuu was getting VERY impatient. Tabitha came in the door with a heavy bag. When I said heavy, I meant HEAVY! "Honey, I'm home! "Do you know how long it took you to get one 12-pack of soda?" Taboo yelled at Tabitha. "Look, I know this is a really (Bad thing) excuse, but the line was wicked long. Plus, it was PACKED! Apparently, those 'humans' really like some soda." Tabitha explained. Tabuu was really thirsty. "Give me the soda… NOW!" Tabuu demanded. "Here it is. I got something special for you." Tabitha said. Tabitha tossed a pack a soda to Tabuu. It was so heavy , when he caught it he fell down on the floor. BAM! "Oooooowwwww…" Tabuu whined. "Don't you call me a baby?" Tabitha taunted. "Touché." Tabuu responded. Tabuu opened the soda, got a can, then opened it. PPPPPPSSSSSSHHHHHH!! Fizz went everywhere as he opened the can. He took a sip, then said "Mmmm…What is this?" It's Diet Pepsi Lemon." Tabitha answered. Tabuu and Tabitha might fight sometimes, actually they fight all of the time. They're boyfriend and girlfriend, so they still love each other, even though Tabuu just destroyed the house, and all of its contents. "Grrrrrrr…" Tabitha said. "Hehehe …ohhh…" "COME BACK HERE!!" Tabitha exploded. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tabuu screamed.


	10. Chapter 10: 2D Attacks 3D

Chapter 10

One day, Wario was sitting around, eating garlic. The Off Waves hadn't reached WarioWare Inc. yet, so Wario wasn't thinking of farting on any one, or making them faint with his garlic breath, or even just sitting on anybody. He just sat around, not knowing that someone was going to attack him yet, but that was going to be much, much later. Now, we travel to another place that had all ready been affected by the Off Waves. The villain in this chapter today… the 2-D star himself, Mr. Game&Watch! The one who started portable gaming was delivering mail, except the Off Waves were making him throw the mail at his customers. Everybody noticed that Mr. Game&Watch had turned red, but a shade of red very close to black. After he delivered all of his mail, he left the world of 2-D insignias. He appeared in the world of Mario Bros., only to find Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toads, and the F.L.U.D.D. He stole the F.L.U.D.D, and traveled on a little bit more until he landed at WarioWare Inc. Now, we return to Wario. He had one more clove of garlic left, and was about to eat it, when a 2-D insignia swooped down on a rope, and stole the garlic. "WAAAHHH!!! You will give back my garlic…NOW!" Wario ordered. The thief had just ignored him, and ran all the way to Luigi's Mansion. "Hey there, Mr. G&W. What do you… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Luigi screamed. He had just been soaked by the F.L.U.D.D. "What the (Bad thing)? For a 2-D insignia, you run like a piece of (Bad thing) shot from a catapult." Wario cried. Luigi, on the other hand, went to the castle. Wario and Mr. Game&Watch got ready to fight.

P.S. Sorry this took so long to get here. A severe ice storm wiped out my power.


	11. Chapter 11: 2D Battles 3D

Chapter 11

In the last chapter, Mr. Game&Watch had just stolen the last clove of garlic that belonged to Wario. Wario chased the 2-D insignia all the way to the world of Mario Brothers. They're at Luigi's Mansion right now. Mr. Game&Watch soaked Luigi with the F.L.U.D.D, which he stole, also. Wario was about to attack Mr. Game&Watch when he heard something amazing. "Give me a break, fatty. Just because I'm 2-D doesn't mean that you can just attack me like I'm the last pair of shoes at a sale… or in your case, the last clove of garlic." A voice said. It was confusing Wario so much that he didn't notice that Mr. Game&Watch had grabbed a Smash Ball. The insignia used his Final Smash, which was turning into a 2-D octopus, and started whipping Wario with his tentacles. "Was that you, Mr. G&W, that talked, and not bleeping? Hey! I made a rhyme!" Wario asked. Mr. Game&Watch had the garlic. Wario couldn't ignore that, and it ticked him off. KABLAM! Wario had just done the move that everybody should know. (If you have played SSBB, then you definitely know what I mean. And if you don't know, he blasted a big bomb… from his butt.) "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Game&Watch screamed. He got flown all the way back to Flat Zone 2. "See ya!" Wario shouted. Toadsworth then walked up to Wario. " Ahem… I say, you really get into it when you are missing your garlic. Also, I think that you need to visit a… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Toadswoth shouted. He got blasted with another one. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Wario shouted as he farted one last time to fly home.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucas Gets Leered

Chapter 12

As a young boy wearing a backwards baseball cap was playing with his yo-yo when another boy with a weird hairdo went by… in a hurry. "Lucas, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just on my afternoon jog." Lucas said. The boy with the baseball cap was worried. Lucas never jogged this fast. "Ness, you look worried, why?" Lucas asked. "It's nothing. I'll just go back home. PK THUNDER!!!" Ness said. The PK Thunder circled and hit Ness with a blasting force. "WWWHHHOOOAAA!!!" Ness screamed. As Lucas dodged, a boy looking to be the same age as Lucas and Ness appeared. "Hey Lucas, what's up?" the boy said. "Hi Jeff." Lucas replied. "Where's Paula?" Jeff asked. "She's at her house." Lucas said. Lucas continued his jog to his house. When he got back home he started having a weird feeling. He quickly wrote Ness a note, and then he was fully affected by this feeling. "It's time to be sneakier than a Snake. Ha." Lucas said. He quickly hit himself with a PK Thunder and blasted himself to another world.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucas Beats a Snake

Chapter 13

It was a fast trip as Lucas flew across This World. He reached Snake's HQ, and found the very last grenade that Snake had. "Hey! Kid with the weird hair! What are you doing with that grenade?" a voice yelled. "Uh oh." Lucas said. Lucas quickly grabbed the grenade, and blasted off. If Snake had more grenades, he would have used them on Lucas. However, he didn't so he used the Cypher to chase Lucas all the way to Delfino Square. "Slow down! Man, this kid is (Bad thing) me up." Snake yelled. "To the ground we go!" Lucas said, diving into the platform that was flying around the island of Delfino. "COME ON!" Snake yelled. Landing on the platform, he ran towards Lucas with a clenched fist. Punching the little kid, Lucas went flying. "PK Thunder!" Lucas hit Snake, and the grenade was safe. Snake returned to his HQ, and he put away the grenade. "Maybe I was a little hard on the kid… but he saw it coming!" Snake said as he put the grenade away.

P.S. I was busy working on my other stories, and I just got Brawl, so I am wicked excited to play it! By the way, for good info on Brawl, go to .com.


	14. Chapter 14: The Falcon Hunts the Fox

Chapter 14

It was late in the day, and a bird dashed through Corneria. This bird, as you can imagine, was looking for something… something important. "Where is he?" the bird thought. Dashing past a fox, the bid asked where his target was. "Oh, Fox? I think he was at a place in the middle of space." "Thanks, Krystal." He said, and dashed away. Meanwhile, in space (the Space Armada stage), Fox was beating Sandbag up. I don't know where he got the Sandbag, but he was kicking and punching and even using his Landmaster. Wait a minute! A Landmaster was on a spaceship! What? Wait a second… AAHH!!!!!! (END TRANSMISSION)

To Be Continued…

P.s. So how do you like that? I have unlocked a lot of things in Brawl so far. (Most were CDs)


	15. Chapter 15: Falco's Rage

Chapter 15 (Sort of)

Whew. I'm back. By the way, back to the story. When Fox was about to do an up smash attack, a bird in an Arwing came flying. A bird jumped out of the Arwing, and he… was… MAD! "FOX! WHAT THE (bad thing) ARE YOU DOING??!!" he yelled. "Falco, what is it?" Fox asked. "Shut up!" Falco screamed. Falco then used the Blaster on Fox. Fox dodged the shot, and then dived off of the ship. "What is he doing?" Falco followed Fox, and dived off. Landing in Mario Circuit, Fox had no idea that Falco was soon diving down, about to attack.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16: Falco's Light On Fox

Chapter 16

Falco landed down on a driving Shy Guy, therefore, sending the car, and the driver, flying. "Fox! There you are!" Falco shouted. "What do you want?" Fox yelled back. "Pit! He told me something! You need to stop just for a second!" Falco said. Falco told him about how Pit landed in front of Falco just as he was about to go take the Ice Climbers hammers. Pit told Falco about Tabuu's evil plan, and how Falco didn't believe him. "Pit made me realize that 1, The hammers would have been useless, 2, I needed to spread the word, and 3, life sucks when you're possessed." "What does this have to do with me?" Fox said. "YOU are going to help me. Go to half of This World, and tell everyone to meet at Final Destination." "Ok." Fox ran off, Falco going the other way.


End file.
